The Codex
'The Codex '''is/was four fragments of clear oval-shaped artifacts that had belonged the mages of the realm Realix. It only appeared in the second season and was never seen or mentioned again. Appearances * Reaching for the Sky (first appearance) * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Shadows in Bloom * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Storming Shadowhaunt (final appearance) About the Codex * "I believe Lord Darkar is someone who wishes to enter the realm of Realix. And his hunt for the Codex, which will allow him to open the portal, is what led him to your village." * "Let's go get the Codex!!" * "It's time to get their part of the Codex." * "When I get you your Red Fountain part of the Codex, will you officially make me your main witch?" * "The first part of the Codex." * "Lord Darkar is after the four pieces of a magical artifact known as the Codex." * "What's this Codex do?" * "It's a key which will allow him to access the most powerful force in the universe." * "So the Witch's stole one part from Red Fountain?" * "There's another part of it at Pixie Village? Is that it?" * "Where are the other two?" * "The other two parts are kept at Cloud Tower and here at Alfea." * "We can steal the Codex and still take out a few fairies while we're at it." * "If this has anything to do with the Codex, you needn't-" * "They're after something called the Codex." * "Who's after the Codex?" * "Yes, but they're after the Codex. And we don't know where that is." * "We could end up leading them to the Codex." * "The Codex must be there!!" * "The Codex is ours." * "Where's the Codex!!?" * "It's not here, Icy. And not any of the likes of you will find it." * "And we can just get the Tower to hand over the Codex to us." * "Guessing the Codex was in Cloud Tower's heart was good guess." * "A spire, no stairs. The Codex has gotta be in there." * "I am Discorda ,Pixie of Cloud Tower and Guardian of the Codex." * "We should put a shield around the Codex first!!" * "Second part of the Codex, Ladies!" * "We lost two pieces of the Codex and it's really upsetting!!" * "We're here to ''steal the Codex!!" * "You wanna tell me where the Codex is or do I have to rip this place apart looking for it!?" * "First of all, why would you think the Codex is here?" * "She just handed off the Codex!!" * "I'm afraid you stole Alfea's piece of the Codex, and handed it off to Darkar's little pet." * "Losing the Alfea Codex has been very difficult for all us." * "That Codex is mine!! I want it back!!" * "We now have all pieces of the Codex!! * "Do you have any idea how we went through to get those!!" * "The time has come to activate the Codex, my Dear." * "The Codex doesn't know you turned to darkness. It only sees the light of the Dragon Fire within you." * "Wait, so we don't need the Codex?"